Trial By Fire
by Lollytron
Summary: Sequel to "Burning For You". Separated by Azula and her minions, Zuko and Kiya must find their own way through the world - and back to each other, provided that's still what they want... Zuko/OC.
1. We'll Never Ever Learn

**Disclaimer - I do not own anything even remotely related to Avatar: The Last Airbender. I am merely a fan, and this is a work of fiction. All characters herein that are not from Avatar: The Last Airbender are my own creation, and do not belong to anyone but me. The plot is also mine. **

**Welcome to the sequel to _Burning For You_. You might want to read that one if you haven't, or else you might be somewhat lost. The events in this story take place during Book Two: Earth, though there are some things within that I have changed to suit the purposes of my plot. Story Title Credit: 30 Seconds To Mars - "_Alibi_". Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

_"So, like a forgotten fire, a childhood can always flare up again within us." -Gaston Bachelard_

Once, when Kiya was a little girl, her mentor Gyong told her a story. It had been late one night, and she'd had one of her usual nightmares filled with smoke and banshee screams. She had run to him, with clinging pale fingers and teary green eyes, looking like a ghost in her white nightgown. Rather than rebuking her for disrupting his sleep, he pulled her up onto his bed, and told her a tale by the light of one candle. It went something like this:

_Once upon a time, long ago, there was a princess. Her name was Kiya. When she was very small, she went for a walk along the path. As she did, she came upon a snake. Now, the snake was very crafty, and he knew that he could trick the princess into doing something silly. He decided to try and trick her into giving him her crown. _

_As she passed, he stopped her. "My dearest princessss," He hissed in a most jovial manner. "What a fine day it is for a walk! You have made a wise decision, coming out today."_

"_Yes, Mr. Snake," She replied politely. "I do think you're right. It is a beautiful morning. I wonder, if you aren't busy, would you like to come along?"_

"_I think I would!' He said, his dark little mind already plotting. Together, the two of them set off down the path. "I am glad to be accompanying you, lovely princess. It is truly an honor to be your escort."_

"_Oh, thank you, Mr. Snake. You're too kind."_

_They walked in silence for a few moments, enjoying the sunshine, when suddenly Mr. Snake cleared his throat. "Now, Princess, I was wondering if you and I might play a game."_

"_A game?" She clapped excitedly. "I love games! What would you like to play?"_

"_A game of riddles, Princess. A competition, even. Now, I'll ask you a riddle, and if you can answer me correctly, you may have something of mine. But if you answer incorrectly, I will be entitled to something of yours." _

_The princess was no fool, and she knew immediately that the snake was after her crown. Still, she agreed to play the game with him, on the condition that she got to ask the first riddle. The snake begrudgingly agreed._

_The princess thought about her riddle for a few moments, before turning the snake, and saying: "A leathery snake with a stinging bite. I'll stay coiled up unless I must fight. Pray tell, what am I?"_

_The snake raised itself proudly, sure that it already knew the answer. "You are a snake, of course, one as fine as I am with fangs full of poison."_

"_Your vanity is your downfall," The princess replied. "You are incorrect. The right answer was a whip."_

"_Oh, woe!" The snake cried in despair. He knew that instead, _he_ had been the victim of a foul trick. Immediately, he groveled. "You win, Princess Kiya! What does a great and mighty royal want from a lowly being such as I?"_

"_Oh, it is nothing much, my dear Mr. Snake," Princess Kiya replied. "I merely want your life." _

_At which point she seized the snake, and snapped his neck, quickly and quietly. Thus, from that day forward, she kept the snake tied at her hip always as a weapon - a whip - to brandish at her foes. She used it as a warning to those who would come looking to steal her crown, certain that there would be others who would fall prey to their own twisted pride and greed. _

As she was only a small child at the time, this tale both confused and frightened Kiya. She did not want to think of herself as a ruthless princess, killing any who dared oppose her. When she complained of this, Gyong only shook his head and smiled at her in that familiar patient way. "No, child," He had said, folding his hands over hers and leading her back to her bed. "Truthfully in life, none of us are the mighty princess. As you shall learn when you're older, we are all the snakes, with our necks in someone else's hands."

Now, standing at the end of all things, Kiya thought that maybe she understood what Gyong had meant. She was not the princess of the story, though he had given the character her name. She was the snake. _We are all our own downfall. We will destroy ourselves, because that is all we know how to do. _

Kiya looked across the deck of the Fire Nation ship, at the true mighty princess of the tale. The princess who now held not only Kiya's neck in her sharp grasp, but also the neck of the boy beside her. Remembering that fateful night at the den of the Black Vipers, Kiya made a quick and conscious decision. One that she was certain would stop everyone around her from dying, but would ultimately be her ruin. _Hey, if it's all I've ever really been good at…_

"Wait." Kiya paused, holding her daggers out in a stance of surrender. "Wait, just for a minute." Her voice was shaking, but she wasn't quite sure that she knew how to steady it. If her plan failed, then everyone she had left in the world - everyone she _cared_ about in the world - would die. She took a deep breath, and it wavered in her chest, like a winter wind passing through a leafless orchard.

"Kiya," Zuko mumbled out of the corner of his mouth. "What are you doing?"

"We don't have to fight!" Kiya looked at Azula, locking eyes with the fearsome Fire Princess. "Look, you want Zuko, right? And Iroh? Well, how about you take me? Let them go, and take me as your prisoner instead. "

Azula's golden eyes widened with delight. Of course, that idea had never occurred to her before. Kiya could just see the gears working in the princess' mind. Capture the daughter of a jaded former General, finally have someone to blame for his crimes, someone she could punish with gusto…

Kiya bit her lip. _Take me. If Zuko and Iroh have the chance to escape and live, then I will consider my deeds done. No one else shall die because of my mistakes_.

"Are you out of _your mind_?" Zuko whispered harshly. "She came here for _me_. What you're doing is stupid!"

Azula looked over at Irada, her eyes hungry and gleaming with the prospect of fresh meat. "What do you think, Ira? My relatives, who continually glorify failure? Or the traitorous General's offspring? Which do you think my father would be more pleased with?"

Irada grinned, her smile mirroring something that greatly resembled evil. "What could your father need with failures? Leave them here. Let them rot. They don't deserve to even be called Fire Nation. But the assassin who is my sister…" Her eyes glowed with green fire. "She may yet have potential."

"Then we are decided."

"We are."

"_Hah!_" With a yell, Azula pointed, straight at Zuko. The tips of her razor-sharp nails glowed an electric blue.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a hand clapped down on Azula's wrist. Iroh had appeared. His face was red, and his hair was mussed, but he appeared none the worse for wear. Something extraordinary happened when his hand closed around her arm. The blue fire that Azula usually wielded traveled down Iroh's arm and across his body, shooting out from his own extended arm, rather than hers. She balked, as her lightning went blazing off into the distance. With a furious growl, she ducked low and spun towards Iroh with a kick. Knocking him off his feet, she flipped forward through the air, kicking a stream of lightning directly at Zuko.

"No!" Kiya screamed, diving in front of Zuko, in the hopes of taking most of the blow.

She only half-succeeded. Her right arm caught some of the blue heat, and the scent of her own searing flesh filled her nose. Half of the lightning, however, did hit Zuko in the chest, but not with the force and violence that his sister had intended. Instead of burning him, as it should have, it knocked him backwards - and right off of the deck. Kiya heard the splash below. She wanted to run to the side, to make sure he was okay, but the pain in her arm dropped her to her knees.

Conveniently, Azula stepped up behind her at that moment. Disarming Kiya with one kick, she bound Kiya's hands behind her back, and tied a cloth gag in her mouth. Hauling her to her feet, they dragged her back across the gangway, to Azula's massive, elaborate ship. As soon as they reached the deck, they were swarmed by guards. Azula and Irada left Kiya in their capable hands, and the last glimpse she got of them was the two of them exchanging a malevolent smirk. One of the guards slipped a sack over Kiya's head, and all she knew from that moment on was darkness and pain.

_He's alive_, Kiya thought to herself desperately, as she was blindly dragged throughout the ship's hold and taken to some cold, silent place where she was chained to the floor. Her arm throbbed with every breath that she took. _He has to be alive. I took half of the hit for him, and now he's alive and free because I took his place. I have to believe it. I have to._

She only wished that her conviction could be as strong as her doubt.

* * *

Water. Water everywhere, in Zuko's mouth, in his nose, his eyes, his ears. Dragging him down like iron fingers; the currents gripped him tighter and pulled him below. It twisted around his legs, until he was kicking fruitlessly within its grasp.

Above him, he could see the dim light of the sun, further away than he could reach. It glistened and rippled with the water, folding in upon itself until it looked like a half moon. No, not the moon… not the moon at all. _The sun_. He tried to bend, but it was impossible. The water closed around him and his ability like a damp blanket, and being his polar opposite, it took too much of his energy. Instead, he focused on the sun's power flowing through him, and kicked upwards, slicing through the water with his arms. _I'm not going to die here_.

Just when he thought he might drown, he burst through the surface. He gulped in a lungful of air, his hands reaching up and grabbing nothing but air. He sank back down below the water for a second before popping back up, his legs treading water. Through the soaked strands of his hair, he could see his ship; it wasn't that far. He could swim.

He swam through the thick, choppy water, spitting out mouthfuls as the motions of his arms pushed waves into his face. Nearer and nearer he swam to the vessel, screaming "Help!" as he went. A figure entered his vision just as he reached the side of the ship. Relief swept through him when he realized his uncle was unhurt by all the proceedings. "Uncle!" He shouted, almost smiling. "Help me!"

His uncle threw down a rope, and he let himself be pulled up. He was dripping with water, and he was shaking from the exertion, but he could only think of one thing: Kiya. Why had she gone in his stead? What would Irada and Azula do to her? Speaking of, what had happened to the girl he had once thought he was in love? Once, her eyes had shown with love and devotion. Now, there was a hardness to them, and a cold shell around the girl he had once known so well. It seemed like the years had not only taken a toll on him, but also on Irada. What lay in store for them? Technically, they were still betrothed. Could he marry her, knowing what she might be doing to his new friend? There were so many questions, and unfortunately, he had no answers.

He flopped onto the deck like a dead fish when his uncle finally pulled him all the way up. Iroh knelt beside him, looking him over to make sure he was okay. The cut on his face had reopened, but he was otherwise fine. He lay there for a long time, clutching his bruised body, gasping for air. The sky spun above him, and he closed his eyes against the dizziness threatening to overwhelm him.

"Azula took her, didn't she?"

Zuko coughed, sitting up. His clothes were plastered to his skin, and he shivered as a breeze passed over them. He nodded. "They took her. Azula and Irada. She went with them, instead of you and I. I know, though…this isn't over. As soon as they're bored of her, they'll come after us. My father will surely declare us enemies of the Fire Nation." He looked at his uncle, suddenly feeling the weight of that realization. "Where will we go?"

Iroh's face hardened. "There is only one thing to do, nephew." He pulled forth a knife from some mysterious place, and handed it to Zuko.

Zuko stared at the knife. His uncle had sent it to him while he was orchestrating the infamous siege upon Ba Sing Se. It had been a gift to him while he was on the war front. On one side, it said "Made in the Earth Kingdom". On the other side of the blade, the words "Never give up without a fight" had been etched into the metal. Though the latter flashed through his mind - reminding him that he had been _forced_ to give up without fighting Azula and Irada - it was the former that really caught his attention. The Earth Kingdom.

He looked up at his uncle. "The Earth Kingdom?"

Iroh nodded. "We will start anew. For now, we shall remain as fugitives, and we will take refuge in the Earth Kingdom. I don't think anyone will look for us there." His face was grave. He took the knife back from Zuko, and raised it to his head. Zuko watched, shocked, as his uncle sawed off the topknot that symbolized his position in the Fire Nation. He dropped the chopped hair overboard, into the water. It dipped down below the surface, vanishing from sight. Then, he handed the knife back to Zuko.

Zuko hesitated. He had abandoned his own topknot long ago, just for the sake of being an exile. He had no one to impress, and he certainly had no father around to reprimand him. So he had let it grow loose and long. The only thing holding him back was the memory of soft hands running through it, brushing it away from his face. _Kiya_. His heart panged. _I hadn't been able to stop them_.

With his mouth set in a line, he grabbed a chunk of his hair, and sliced with the knife. The strands came loose in his hand, and he tossed them over the edge of the ship. With his uncle's help, she sheared away the years of travel, until it was cropped close to his head. Running his hands over it uncertainly, he looked once more to his uncle.

"Now, we are not ourselves," Iroh said, standing and helping Zuko up. "Now we are free to wander and regain our footing. Now, we become ghosts."

Never had Zuko heard a truer statement.

* * *

**The other chapters are longer than this, I promise. Also I'm warning you now: because of all the events that transpire in Book Two, and because of my varied characters, point of view and time will skip around a lot. I'll try and let you know when this happens, so it doesn't become confusing for you :)**

**Chapter Title Credit: 30 Seconds To Mars - "_Alibi_" **


	2. Betrayed Desires

"_In war, resolution; in defeat, defiance; in victory, magnanimity." -Winston Churchill_

The whip sailed through the air, and Kiya hissed through her teeth as the leather sliced through her skin. Each time, she wanted to scream and cry as the whip hit her again and again, but she wouldn't give in. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of hearing her agony.

"Oh, come on, Viper," Azula mocked, swinging her arm back for another hit. "You're going to have to talk eventually."

Days. Kiya had been kept in the brig for days, chained to the metal floor with her hands behind her back, on her knees. Her body had ached, screaming in pain, but there had been nothing she could do. She'd had no food, no water, and hardly any sleep. Now, just over a week into her imprisonment aboard Azula's vessel, the torture had begun. She had known it would come eventually, and had mentally prepared herself for that hit. What she hadn't counted on was Azula's mercilessness.

The Fire Princess wanted information about the Black Vipers. Kiya had been down this road before; Azula wasn't the first to try and track down the infamous den. But she hadn't given it away then, and she wasn't going to now. Not while she was still breathing, anyways. If she really had to, she would descend into the Blank State, though she was loathe to do it only a week after the last time…

Kiya had been whipped before. That was nothing. Gyong used to whip her and Onu, along with the other Vipers, to train their bodies to accept it. Back then, it had hurt and she had cried. But the more she had been hit, the more numb she became until she no longer screamed, and barely even inhaled too sharply. She could take it. _I can take it_.

CRACK. Kiya squeezed her eyes shut tightly, biting her lip so hard that she broke the skin. A drop of blood welled, and she licked it away, finding a savage delight in the way she tasted. Hot and metallic, like the blood dribbling down her back from over a dozen lashes. Her arms were weak, shaking, and all of her weight was on the shackles around her wrist, suspending her from the ceiling. Worse than the bruises around her neck would be those around her wrists from holding her up for more than an hour, after her knees had given out.

"This is no fun at all," Azula said, throwing down the whip in disgust. She pouted, glaring in Kiya's direction. "She isn't even screaming or anything. All of the others screamed!"

Irada pushed off of the wall where she had been leaning, walking around Kiya in a circle, observing. She tapped one nail against her chin, thinking. Suddenly, her eyes lit up with a green fire, and she smiled widely at the Fire Princess. "I have a wondrous idea, Azula."

Azula slanted a glance at her companion. "Well? What is it?"

"She's a Black Viper. She most likely has a high threshold for pain. So let's find that threshold… and overcome it."

_Sister_. It was still hard to accept that this scheming snake was truly her mirror. Was this how Kiya herself had been, working as a Viper beneath the claws of Gyong? Was she the bloodthirsty loyal dog that Irada seemed to be, basking in the tenebrous world of Azula's shadow? It made Kiya sick to think she may have been that way once - may have _stayed_ that way - had she not uncovered Gyong's lies after meeting the Prince. It made Kiya feel worse to think that they were actually related, bound together by blood. Was it their genetics that made them the dark people that they were? Or was it inherent as part of their place in the world, as they were Fire Nation?

Confusion ruled her, let her mind grow heavy. Too many questions, and still no answers. For once, she wished she was on the other end of that whip, and Irada was in her place. There were things - crucial things - that she still needed to know, about their lives and their lineage.

Azula's lips curled up in a devious grin. "Hm. The idea has merit."

Kiya stared at the two of them, her eyes flicking back and forth between them. She did have a relatively high threshold for pain, that was true. But what did her conniving sister mean, overcome it? Her eyes followed her twin as she crossed the room, and began speaking to Azula in hushed tones - ones that Kiya couldn't make out from her place in the center of the brig.

She knew it wasn't good by the way Azula was looking at her, and smiling. Walking slowly around the circular room so that she standing right in front of Kiya, she leaned in close to her face, and whispered, "Do you realize how wonderfully Irada's mind works? She is just so _twisted_. You know, as her twin, you might have that same potential. You could be a great asset to my team. You could truly become part of the Fire Nation, and redeem your father's vile betrayal. What do you say?"

Kiya narrowed her eyes. Redeem her father's betrayal? Yeah, that was a good one. She probably would've done the same as he had, to protect her loved ones. Before she even had the chance to spit on the girl in front of her, Azula slapped her across the face. What originally may have been a stinging slap that Kiya could've endured turned vicious with a hint of sharp nails at the end. They tore into her cheek, opening four long, scarlet lines on her cheek. The skin there pulsed with fire; Kiya gritted her teeth so hard that she thought they would break.

"Don't even think about it," Azula said, smirking. "Do I look like an idiot to you? I know you'll never join us. You're too _honorable_, isn't that right?" She shook her head. "Luckily, your counterpart isn't. I think we'll just have to try out her little idea right about now, since you don't seem so eager to chat with me."

A light came into the otherwise dim room, casting shadows on the sharp angles of Azula's face. A blue light, held in her hands. Kiya felt her stomach drop towards her feet, as she felt the heat coming from the Fire Princess' hands. Involuntarily, she struggled against the manacles holding her wrists. Azula laughed at her, as her fingers crackled with electricity. All of the hair on the back of Kiya's neck stood up.

"What's the matter, _Kiya_?" Azula asked, her voice babyish and sardonic. "Afraid of a little lightning?" Her hands shot out, coruscating streaks expelling forth.

Kiya's body tensed for the blow, and when it came, it was like nothing she'd ever felt before. She felt like she was burning from the inside out; her blood boiled, and her organs seemed to be melting, her bones burning with an unbelievable anguish. Her limbs jerked and twitched as the fire roared through her, rendering all of her muscles useless with an electric pain. She tasted blood in her mouth; it coated her teeth, staining them a vivid red.

_Not this. I could take something else, but not this. Not this endless fire. Not this shock to my guts. _

It ended for a brief second, in which Kiya's body continued convulsing. Her mouth was filled with blood, and she could feel it spilling from her lips and down her chin. She had to remember how to breathe, as her brain struggled to remember how to function.

Azula raised an eyebrow, her expression almost innocently playful. "Still nothing? Shall I raise the voltage?" Without waiting for an answer, she shot lightning at Kiya again.

At first, Kiya had thought she could handle it. But when that horrific agony failed to cease as it had before - as it just kept coming, striking her in waves - she knew it was all over. Closing her eyes shut tight against the blue light, she opened her mouth wide, and screamed.

* * *

Aang came awake very suddenly, as if he'd been punched while he was sleeping. He sat straight up, breathing hard. He blinked, clearing the sleep out of his eyes. His heart was beating double-time, like a galloping ostrich-horse. He looked over at his traveling companions, siblings Sokka and Katara. They were both fine, sleeping calmly and peacefully. So why did he feel that creeping anxiety? What had caused him to rise from sleep so quickly?

He closed his eyes as he waited for his heart to slow, trying to remember his dream. There had been a girl, with fire for hair. No, maybe not literal fire… maybe just red hair. Like fire. She'd been screaming in pain. Something bad was happening to her. Aang felt like he knew her, like he'd seen her before. What had been happening to her? And why did it seem so crucial for him to know?

Taking a deep, steadying breath and crossing his legs into a lotus shape, he sat up straight and meditated. Calming his body and mind, he let himself relax into a place of remembrance, a place of serenity. Red hair. A girl with blood on her hands. Who was she? He had seen her before…

Ah! Of course! The Black Viper, who had saved him from Prince Zuko a week prior. They had quickly escaped, throwing off the Prince's trail. Since that day, they hadn't had a single sign of him, and it was relaxing to not be looking over their shoulders constantly. Still, danger was lurking; Aang could feel it. Did it have something to do with her?

What was it that she had said? _Bad people are going to come looking for you. _Yeah, that was nothing new. There were always people after them; he was the Avatar. But she had saved him that day when she hadn't needed to. And now he was having weird dreams about her being in pain. After all, this wasn't the first; he'd had similar dreams where he'd been talking to her. The conversations were nothing particularly memorable, but still, she remained rooted in his subconscious. Aang scrunched up his face. What had she said her name was? Right; she hadn't:

"_Who are you?"_

"_Nobody of any real consequence."_

Aang opened his eyes, frowning as he uncrossed his legs and sat with his elbows on his knees. The stars gleamed above him, twinkling down and lighting up the otherwise inky black night. A few feet away, his sky-bison, Appa, was snoring. Each time he exhaled, it blew Sokka's hair across his face. The boy from the Water Tribe didn't seem to notice, as he was caught in the thrall of some unknown dream. Aang watched the scene for a few minutes, comforted by the sounds of his friends' breathing, and the night as it wore on.

It seemed like all they did nowadays was go looking for people. They were already on their way to find him an earth-bending master, as he had only just finished his studies at the North Pole under Master Pakku. It seemed like nobody knew what they were doing, though, and so they spent the days constantly wandering. On top of that, now it looked like he was going to have to find this Black Viper. For simplicity's sake, he nicknamed her 'Nobody' in his head. He was certain that was why he was dreaming of her. One night he could've forgiven, as a preoccupation with her strange arrival, and how she had saved them. But four nights in a row? That was no coincidence. Someone - probably a spirit - was trying to tell him something, and he was quite sure that it was to find her, and help her with whatever she needed.

And learn earth-bending somewhere along the way. Easy, right?

Hardly.

Katara stirred in her sleep, mumbling. Aang watched as her blue eyes slowly opened, widening as she woke fully. She rolled over, catching sight of him sitting up. She frowned, a yawn escaping her mouth as she brushed her long brown hair away from her face. "Aang? What are you doing up?"

He shrugged. "I had a nightmare."

She immediately sat up and scooted forward to be closer to him, instantly concerned for his well-being. "About Ozai?"

At another time, he would've flinched at the sound of the Fire Lord's name. But that night, his mind was elsewhere. He was preoccupied by the two relevant problems that it seemed he and his friends faced.

Aang bit his lip, and shook his head. "No, actually, it was… that Black Viper girl. From the other day."

Katara blinked, caught off guard. She hadn't been expecting him to say that. "What about her?"

"I'm not sure." He gazed up at the stars, letting out a heavy sigh. "But I think… I think it's a sign. I keep dreaming about her. I think someone is trying to tell me something, like maybe…"

"What?"

"Maybe we're supposed to find her."

Katara frowned. "Is she an earth-bender?"

Aang shook his head; no, he knew she wasn't. If she was, she would have fought like one back at the Earth Kingdom village, but she hadn't. It seemed like she wasn't a bender at all. Just an assassin.

"No, she's not. But still, I have this feeling in my heart, like we need to find her before it's too late."

Katara still looked confused. She placed her hand on Aang's arm, and he tried his hardest to resist the blush that he was sure was creeping up his cheeks. "I know you think you have to always help everyone," She said softly. "But is now the right time? We really need to work on finding you an earth-bending master, and you still need to continue working with your water-bending…"

Aang looked away. "I thought you of all people would understand."

Katara blew out a breath, obviously bothered by the barb. Finally, she gripped Aang's arm and nodded. "Okay. We'll try and find her. But where are we going to look?"

Aang turned back to his friend, smiling warmly. "Something tells me I'll know. I have a feeling she'll turn up when we least expect it, just like last time."

"Well I hope you're right."

So did he.

* * *

"Nephew, are you sure this is the wisest idea?"

Zuko closed his eyes, sighing through his nose. He paused, his hands still in their folding of a pair of pants. He dropped them into his bag, turning and looking at his uncle.

The two of them were in a cave, after wandering for several weeks. They had been living like peasants, with no food and even less money. It sickened Zuko to think that people actually lived that way, and it was even more frustrating for him to have to accept that their predicament was the only one available. Now, he could bear it no longer, and he was leaving his uncle to do the one thing that made sense: to try and track down Azula, to find Kiya.

Every day, his thoughts were consumed by her. She had sacrificed herself for him, after all he had done to her, and after all the things that they had been through. He could barely sleep at night, possessed by the nightmares of what his sister might be doing to her.

"I have to find her, Uncle." He shook his head, tossing his bag over his shoulder. "She sacrificed herself for _me_. I cannot just let her die at the hands of Azula."

"You really think your sister would kill her?"

"I think she's capable of doing things neither of us would ever dream of." Zuko looked at his uncle, sadness filling his heart. "I just think it's time we travel separately for a while. You can try and find a place for us to live, and I will go looking for her. I promise I'll come back."

Iroh sighed. "I admit I don't like this, Zuko, but I understand you need to do this." He hugged his nephew tightly. "I will go on to Ba Sing Se. Perhaps one day you and Kiya will both find me there. I'll have the name Mushi, as we discussed."

Zuko nodded, walking to the edge of the cave. "Goodbye, Uncle."

"Goodbye, Prince."

Taking the ostrich-horse that Zuko had admittedly stolen, he galloped away. His heart felt heavy at leaving his uncle to fend for himself, and leave him when they needed each other most, but he had to find Kiya. After everything he had done to her, he hadn't deserved her sacrifice. He had to make things right. The only question was how would he pick up Azula's trail? How would he find them if they were sailing on the water?

_Port towns. I'll start with those. There's one just a weeks' ride from here. I can ask around there_.

Resolute and determined, Zuko snapped the reins and leaned forward. He would find Azula, even if he had to chase her around the world. He would rescue Kiya.

* * *

**Again, just trying to show the flow of time with the different characters. This story will skip around a lot, point of view wise. I'm excited for that; I like writing about all the different characters, my own included. Sorry it's taken me so long. I'll try and update as often as I can, but you know how it is. Life is crazy sometimes. **

**Chapter Title Credit: Smashing Pumpkins - "_Bullet With Butterfly Wings_"**


	3. I'm Not Bulletproof

_"Every day is a journey, and the journey itself is home." -Matsuo Basho_

Kiya didn't even look up when she heard the door creak open. She just hung there as she had for the past weeks, half-dead and dripping blood onto the metal floor. Burns raced up and down her arms and legs, and she couldn't even hold her head up to see who had entered the brig to torture her today. It wasn't until they spoke that she had any real inclination as to who her newest assailant was.

"Azula has made a mess of you, I see." That voice was so familiar. Normally, it spoke with honeyed poison, but today it was all soft edges and concern. _Irada_. Kiya stirred slightly, and her manacles clinked on their chains, the only sound in the otherwise silent room.

"Here."

A hand, in front of Kiya's face. Holding a cup of water. More gently than Kiya had thought possible, Irada tilted her head and held the cup, helping her drink it. Kiya's dry tongue had forgotten the taste, and the coolness ran back over her throat like a half-remembered dream. Kiya gulped like she was a fish, until the cup was empty and she was starving for the mere drops that coated her lips.

"Better?"

Kiya nodded weakly, though in truth she didn't feel very different.

Irada sighed, setting the cup down and standing in front of Kiya. She wore a long, elegant black dress with red sleeves; a gold belt glittered around her slim hips. Her long hair was pulled back into a taut bun at the back of her neck. She looked neat and fresh, like she was going to a fancy dinner or a party of some sort. Kiya had never been to a party; she'd never even had a birthday before. Gyong had only ever told her 'Kiya, today you are one year older' and she would do the math on her own. She never received presents, especially ones such as silk dresses and gold belts.

Irada shook her head. "Why don't you just talk? It'll be easier that way. Azula will stop all this once you talk."

"Is that… why you're here?" Kiya asked, each word a gasp. "To convince me?"

"No. Azula doesn't even know I'm here. I came here because…" Irada hesitated. "I don't know why, actually. I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to know about your life."

"You already know everything. I'm a Viper, and… my master… he betrayed me. That's all there is."

"So…" Irada's voice was a whisper, as she knelt down to look Kiya in the eyes. It was like looking in a mirror of how she _wished_ she looked. After all, she was bruised and bloody and starving, and positive that she looked nothing like Irada at that moment. "You know nothing about our parents?"

"I know enough."

Irada shook her head, making a face. "No wonder Azula plays such games with you. You are utterly uncooperative. No, Kiya, I want you to tell me what you know. And I will tell you what I have heard." She raised her hands, clapping them together. "Two halves of a whole. Like us."

_Two halves of a whole_. She had once told Zuko something similar. _They're just two different parts of the same whole. _Was that why she had always fought better with two weapons? Because she had known, somewhere deep inside of her subconscious self, that the other half of her was missing?

Licking her bloody, parched lips, Kiya spoke. She told Irada everything Gyong had kept secret: about how their father had betrayed the Fire Nation, running away with their pregnant mother from a war that he knew would be fruitless. She told Irada how the soldiers had come, and had found their parents, and killed them two years later. "I was wrapped in a green blanket when Gyong found me," She said, her voice hoarse from screaming. "He assumed I was Earth Kingdom, and he took me. He didn't even know… there was another child."

Irada sighed. "That's because I was taken back by the soldiers. I was wrapped in a Fire Nation flag when they ransacked the house, and they assumed I had been stolen. They took me home, and left you, not knowing you were my sister…" She shook her head. "One change of events, and we may never have grown up this way. We may both have been together, and you would not be in here now."

That was true. Kiya tried to imagine how it might have been, had they both been returned to the Fire Nation: growing up as a spoiled, rich child; loved by two adoptive parents who couldn't have children of their own. Becoming friends with Zuko, and maybe even being the one who would marry him one day, instead of Irada. Kiya frowned. Being fed a steady diet of lies about their nation… becoming friends with Azula. Her heart hardening like the princess' until it was only stone. _No_. If she had a chance to go back and change her circumstances, she wouldn't. _Better to be who I am now, than who I could have been with _them.

Kiya laughed, though it hurt her to do so. Foolish pipe dreams from a pampered noble girl who would never understand what growing up had been like for Kiya. "I would rather be here, in chains… than a lap dog for that crazy bitch."

Irada blinked several times. The words seemed to have caught her off guard, and she looked momentarily stunned before narrowing her eyes. Her face turned nasty. "She may be a crazy bitch, but she is not the traitor in chains." She rose to her feet, smoothing her dress. "Now I _tried_ to be nice to you. I _tried_ getting to know this girl who is supposedly my twin. But you have to make everything difficult! So I guess I'll ask you what I really wanted to know… what went on between you and Zuko? What _is_ going on, if there is anything?"

Kiya laughed again, louder this time. "Of course. I knew it had to be something…" She raised her head as best as she could, looking Irada in the face. "Why do you want to know?"

"Why do _I_ want to know?" Irada laughed mirthlessly, pulling a knife out of her left sleeve. "Because, sister, I grew up alongside him as friends. When we were young, our parents arranged our marriage. Some day, I will be his Fire Lady, and _I_ want to know because he once claimed he loved me!" Her words ended in a shout, and Kiya could see a flicker of madness in Irada's eyes. "_I_ seek only to know if that is still true!"

"Maybe," Kiya said. "Maybe not. How the hell should I know?"

"Look, if there's something going on between you, I would just like to know." Irada's voice dropped, until Kiya could barely hear her. "I saw you two, you know, the day we found you. The way you two looked, holding hands and standing so close to each other. What could have possibly happened to make you two trust each other so? Weren't you charged with killing him?"

She had a valid point, Kiya thought. What had changed? True, he had tried to kill her several times, and he had lied to her, but she had also done the same to him. In the end, Kiya supposed it was the real Zuko that she had glimpsed - the one he would become, once he learned his true path. Something about that person made her curious, in more ways than one, and she found herself more drawn to him than she wished to admit.

But… he had lied to her. All of that time, he had known about Irada, and he hadn't told her. So many opportunities had arisen, and instead of keeping her in the dark, he could have told her. He had even mentioned her, when he had seen Kiya for the first time. So why hadn't he ever said anything? She had asked him, hadn't she? The first time they'd really spoken, when she was imprisoned. She had asked, and he had evaded. True, it was because they didn't know each other yet. Hell, they still didn't. But after everything they had been through, he had kept his mouth shut. Why had he waited until the worst possible moment, when the truth had already come to light? Why, why, why? The questions made Kiya's chest ache.

"But…" Irada was saying, her voice sweet with disdain. She walked in a circle around Kiya like a buzzard-wasp, stroking the knife in her hands. "What trust could the two of you have possibly shared, if he didn't even tell you about _me_?" Kiya could hear the smile in her voice. "All that time spent together, and he didn't mention it… not once? You must feel so… _betrayed_."

Kiya's face crumpled. She knew Irada was only saying things to get to her, but the trouble was that it was working. Zuko _had_ betrayed her, and the ridiculous, possibly misplaced trust that she had put in him. She had thought maybe they had something, that maybe both of them felt _something_. After all, they had kissed, they had spoken of their past in silent nights, and they had been through hell together. So why hadn't he told her the one thing that would impact her life forever? She knew it was stupid, to be so broken up over a guy, but she couldn't help it. Just because she was an assassin didn't mean she was heartless. Tears brimmed over her lashes, spilling down her cut cheeks. The salt burned in her wounds, and she sucked in a cold breath.

Irada surfaced again in front of Kiya, her eyes cold. "So it's true. Why would you waste tears on him if it wasn't true?" She brought the knife up to Kiya's throat, holding it there as she gazed at her tear-spattered sister. "Tell me everything about the Black Vipers, and maybe I'll let you live. After all, you're not the only one who's good with a knife."

Kiya closed her eyes, even as more tears spilled forth. As foolish as it sounded, she felt like her heart was breaking. After Gyong's death, Onu's disappearance, and her sister's deceit, Zuko was the only person she had left in the world. And he had kept a very valuable secret from her. _I don't think I can ever trust him again_.

Weak. Hurt. Starving. Heartsick. Most likely dying. What else did she have in the world? What else could she lose? There was nothing left. She had no one, and she no longer held any allegiance to anything earthly.

Opening her eyes, she met Irada's fierce glare, and slowly nodded.

* * *

Azula kicked off the wall when she the door opened. Irada came into view, closing the door behind her. "Well?" She asked, unfolding her arms from across her chest.

Irada smiled, her green eyes pleased. "You were right. Prick the right places, and the dam will break."

"And?" Azula asked eagerly. "Did she tell you where the Black Viper den is?"

Irada nodded. "Tell your helmsman to head south."

"Excellent!" Azula clapped her hands together excitedly. "On the way, I believe we'll stop in and make some house calls. Although you are useful to have around, we need to gather a small elite team. Our firepower alone just isn't enough. There are a few friends I'm dying to visit. Perhaps they can be persuaded to join us."

Irada snickered, as the two of them walked down the corridor, towards the stairs that led up to the main hold of the ship. "Just prick the right places, Princess."

Their echoing laughter followed them down the hall.

* * *

Traveling on his own was harder than Zuko had originally imagined.

By the second day, his stomach was gnawing with hunger. On the third, he'd run out of water, and his mouth was parched. On the fourth day - when he thought he could no longer keep going - he stumbled upon a small, dusty town. More relieved than he had ever thought possible, he rode in, dismounting on shaky legs. Trouble had arisen within the first few minutes, as per usual. Discord always managed to catch up with Zuko, no matter how hard he tried to escape it. Luckily, he had managed to avoid an altercation - this time, anyways. Some Earth Kingdom soldiers (more like _thugs_) had come to bother him, but once they had stolen what he had rightfully paid for, they moved on, no longer interested in the passive teen.

He hadn't wanted to be passive. He'd wanted to burn them all, knocking them back into the dust. If not to get out some of the anger boiling within him, than to knock them off of the high pedestals they thought they belonged on. _Jerks_.

That's when he'd met Li. The young boy was eager and inquisitive, and reminded Zuko of himself at that age. When Li invited him back to his house, Zuko had no choice but to obey. His body, and the way it was failing in the heat, wouldn't let him refuse the generous offer.

That's where things got wholly uncomfortable for him. Li's father and mother were both unspeakably kind, offering food not only to his exhausted ostrich-horse, but also to him, along with a roof over his head for the night. Zuko didn't know what to say. He felt awkward, knowing he didn't deserve such hospitality, when he wasn't even being honest with them about his identity. It felt wrong, and rude, and made Zuko hate himself more in the end.

Li was another matter entirely. The young boy constantly asked questions, and of course, they were the most annoying, intrusive kind. As Zuko helped Li's father nail down the roof of their barn, the boy had lingered, watching with fascination as if he expected Zuko to do some sort of trick. The young boy asked about his scar, and where he was from - the worst questions for Zuko to answer _ever_ - and continued to do so, even after being berated gently by his father.

"A man's past is his business," He had said, flashing Zuko an apologetic glance. "Stop bothering this poor young man. Aren't there chores you're supposed to be doing?"

_My past_, Zuko thought, as the boy scrambled down the ladder and back to their small farmhouse. _My past…_

In his mind, Zuko could see his mother. All of his earliest memories, and most of his best ones, were with her. Her golden eyes had always been so warm and caring, and each time she looked at him, he could _feel_ how much she had loved him. He loved making her laugh as a child, even if it meant doing silly things that a prince normally wouldn't do. Her lips would curve up in the most beautiful of smiles, and she would laugh, and pull him close and hug him. She always loved him, even when he did things that weren't right or when he messed up - because she was his mother. Even when he made mistakes, she accepted him for who he was.

Not like his father. A low burning filled his gut, as he thought of his father. Azula and his father had always been closer. She was a prodigy, he claimed. She had his scheming mind and his ambition, and the way she was always so eager to please him… It made Zuko sick; most likely because it always worked. His father had never been pleased with him. Each time he looked from Azula to Zuko, he could clearly see the change on his father's face. His expression went from glowing pride to a disgusted sneer, in seconds.

Azula had been conniving from the start, and she hadn't changed at all since the years had gone by. She had finally grown into her face, the one that their mother had given her, the one that could have been pretty. But where their mother had been soft and warm, Azula took the beauty she'd been given and warped it, tainted it, until it became something malicious and cold.

_How_? Zuko thought bitterly. _How could two vastly different people - my mother and my father - come together, and make the two of us? _It made no sense to Zuko. His entire life… it seemed like such a mystery, like a book where the last chapter has been torn out. There were so many things he didn't know about his family; it made his head spin.

Zuko wished he could return to those days when he was like Li, when he followed his mother around and tried his hardest to make her laugh, and asked her questions as if there was no tomorrow. He missed those days spent lounging about in the sunshine, while she sang to him or told him stories. He missed his childhood, in the beginning, before his mother had disappeared and before his father had become Fire Lord. The better days.

They hadn't been all good, of course. After all, Azula was there, always striving to be better than him when she didn't even seem to know that it wasn't a competition, and that he offered no competition anyways. _Daddy's little princess_. The thought made Zuko want to vomit. _Daddy's little princess and her three perfect friends_. He could still remember how Azula and Ty Lee would get caught up in wild competitions, which would always end up in tears on Ty Lee's end. Azula wasn't afraid to hurt anyone to get what she wanted. Mai was the quieter, shyer one at first, but when she had found out that Zuko liked Irada, she had gone what Zuko had called at the time "absolutely crazy". They didn't see each other much after that, not until they were older. And then there was Irada. She had been his best friend, since there were never any boys around. He'd kissed her for the first time when he was seven.

Zuko felt his heart harden into stone. No. Things had changed.

"Young man?"

The voice broke the link that Zuko had to his memories. His attention shifted back to the real world, and the setting sun beyond the confines of his mind. "What?"

"We're about done here, and it's starting to get dark. I said it was about supper time, if you're hungry?"

Hungry. He was starving. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had a decent meal. As if his stomach had a mind of its own, it suddenly rumbled loudly. Feeling weak, Zuko placed his hand against his stomach and clutched, his fingers flexing. _Ugh. Need food._

"Son?"

Zuko's face twisted. _Son_. How little he had heard that. His fingers tightened against his stomach, clenching the fabric of his tunic into a tight fist. It didn't matter how many times he revisited the past, he would never be able to go back. It seemed like everyone he had once known - everyone he had thought was good - was gone. They had all been touched by the creeping taint that came from his father; Zuko could see that now. His mother had disappeared, named a traitor by his father; Irada had been corrupted by Azula, the Fire Lord's puppet.

_My family - and my entire life - is so messed up. _

"I'm not your son," Zuko spat, rising from the roof and going to the ladder. Gratitude be damned. This man and his quaint little family had no idea what the world was really like. Let them dream on their own; he didn't want to be part of it. He knew how cold the world was, and he knew that his family would never be like theirs. He began the descent, looking down at the ground. One hand over the other. His feet touched the solid earth.

The farmer leaned over the edge, watching him go with an expression of surprise and confusion. "Then whose son are you?"

_No one's_.

That night, after sharing a quiet meal with Li's family, he'd gone out to sleep in the recently finished barn. It hadn't taken long for him to fall asleep, and it had taken even less time for him to realize he wasn't alone. He could hear the small boy's hesitant footsteps in the soft dirt, though he was trying to be quiet, and Zuko knew immediately when Li had taken his swords. Sighing quietly to himself, he followed the boy, finding him playing wildly with the swords in a field of flowers.

Amused, Zuko watched Li for a few minutes, before saying, "You're holding them all wrong."

Li froze, his expression guilty. Instead of berating him, like he might have had the boy not reminded Zuko of his past self, he strolled over. Gently, he moved Li's arms until the boy had it right. "Keep in mind, these are dual swords - two halves of a single weapon. Don't think of them as separate, because they're not. They're just two halves of the same whole."*

Zuko blinked suddenly, straightening up. Kiya had told him that exact same thing, word for word, when she taught him how to dual-wield. The memory shot straight into his heart, and pain echoed inside of his ribs. _Kiya_. He missed her snide humor, and the way she was constantly undermining his authority. It was infuriating, but there was something about her that made him kind of like their arguments. He missed her presence; it was like a gnawing ache inside of him that grew every day.

Idly, Zuko watched Li as he used the swords the way he had been instructed. However, his mind was far away. He thought of the next day, how he would leave in the morning, following the dusty road that would bring him closer to the girl that had been taken from him; the only girl that had ever cared enough to take a bolt of lightning for him; the girl he thought that maybe - just maybe - he was falling in love with.

* * *

"So her name is Kiya, and she's your sister?"

_Kiya. Is that my name? Is that who I am?_

The smiling girl who was standing on her hands peered at Kiya upside down. Her big brown eyes glittered with curiosity, and she walked around in a circle, passing from Kiya's blurry sight. "She really does look just like you!"

The taller girl, the one with the bland expression and pale face, rolled her eyes. "That's because they're twins, genius." Her voice was devoid of any emotion, and she raised a hand to inspect her devilishly sharp nails. "Though I don't see what's so great about her. She just looks like a mess to me."

"Now who's stating the obvious, Mai?" Azula asked, scoffing. "We've been torturing her. Obviously she's a mess. And she's going to stay that way. I think her skills with a blade surpass even yours!"

The girl called Mai glared. "We'll see about that. Just try and escape, Viper."

The acrobatic girl swung back into Kiya's faded vision. "So that's what we're doing right now? We're trying to find their hideout?"

"Yes, Ty Lee. She finally broke and divulged their secret location. I'm hoping that I can either scare them into pledging loyalty to me - or buy their services. Surely a league of assassins would be useful in finding not only the elusive Avatar, but also my traitor brother and my stupid uncle."

_I broke. Forgive me, everyone. I gave up. _

Mai looked over at Irada, who was standing silently with her arms crossed. "So is it true? Was she really with Zuko?"

"How should I know?" Irada snapped. "What are we even doing in here, gawking at the prisoner? Why aren't we pestering the helmsman to go faster? I hate all of this waiting around."

"Good point," Azula said, cutting off Mai's snappish reply. "We should go press him. Come along, girls. If we frighten him enough, we could be there by tomorrow morning."

The three of them left the room quickly, without a backwards glance. Irada, on the other hand, hesitated in the doorway. She looked back once, biting her lip like she wanted to say something.

_Almost. I almost thanked you._

Gathering what little strength she had left, Kiya spit blood on the ground, and grinned meanly at Irada. Her twin's face fell flat, and with a sigh, she followed her friends out, slamming the door shut behind her.

* * *

**This chapter takes place during the episode "Zuko Alone", as you may have already been able to tell. Sorry it's taken me so long to get this out here! Even though I'm still really busy, I'm trying to work on this and _Ouroboros_, so I can at least finish one by the end of the year.**

**Chapter Title Credit: Kerli - "_Bulletproof_"**


	4. Let Your Hatred Grow

"_Something of vengeance I had tasted for the first time; as aromatic as wine it seemed, on swallowing, warm and racy; its after-flavor, metallic and corroding, gave me a sensation as if I had been poisoned." -Jane Eyre, by Charlotte Bronte_

"Oh, come on, Twinkle Toes! My _grandmother_ earth-bends better than you!"

Aang gritted his teeth, glaring at his earth-bending teacher, the young girl named Toph who had joined their team just a week prior. She was Aang's age, and blind, but that didn't stop her from being a fierce fighter with a sharp tongue. She may have been small, but she was ruthless when it came to earth-bending; she was, after all, a master. She was also frowning in his direction, her hands on her hips as she sweat beneath the hot sun.

"I'm sorry," He groaned, wiping the sweat from his forehead. "I'm just having problems because earth is my polar opposite… it's tougher than I thought it would be."

She made a face. "Yeah, it is, but complaining about it isn't going to help you master it! So how about you shut up, and try again?"

"Toph," Katara called out from where she and Sokka were setting up camp. "Is berating him like that really necessary? Making him feel bad isn't going to help him either, you know."

Toph immediately rounded on the water-bender. "Did I ask for _your_ opinion, sugar queen? No. I wouldn't, because as a water-bender, I don't expect you to know anything about what Aang has to go through. So why don't _you_ mind your own business and let me train my pupil, okay?"

Aang sighed. "Okay, maybe we're all getting too much sun out here. Maybe we should just-"

"No, Aang!" Katara yelled, stomping over. "Are you just going to let her push you around like that? Ever since she showed up, she's been rude, crass, and she's been a terrible teacher to you. I don't get why you put up with it."

Toph glared in Katara's direction. "Maybe _you_ should teach him, if I'm so terrible at it! Oh, that's right. You can't, because you're not an earth-bending master." She waved her arms about. "I'm his only shot at this, whether you like it or not! Or do you like the idea of the Fire Lord winning this war because Aang couldn't beat him without the vital skill of earth-bending?"

Katara's cheeks turned pink, and her eyes grew large. "How - how dare you say such a thing! My mother was _killed_ because of this war. Of course I don't want the Fire Lord to win."

"Good. Now quit pretending like you know everything, and go away."

"I never said I know everything!"

"You didn't have to _say_ anything. You're acting like it."

"All I said was-"

"Katara," Toph swiftly interrupted. "How about you quit whining and just go back to what you were doing?"

Katara's mouth dropped open, and her cheeks flushed red. _"Whining? _You -"

The two of them began bickering in earnest, their voices overlapping until Aang couldn't discern anything even remotely sensible. He glanced over at Sokka, who was staring open-mouthed, his expression scared. "Hey, you wanna lend a hand here?"

Sokka nodded briskly and stood up from his place beside Appa. Mustering his most calm, mature face, he held his hands up and said, "Okay, ladies, maybe we should -"

Simultaneously, the two girls turned and yelled, "SHUT UP!"

Sokka's face turned white, and he sat back down. Momo, Aang's lemur, chattered quietly, and ran over to sit on Sokka's shoulder. The older boy stroked the lemur's ears, mumbling, "Yeah, I'm scared too, buddy."

Aang closed his eyes, rubbing his sore head. It didn't help that not only was he tired and sore, but that the two girls in his life were screaming at the top of their lungs about how much the other one ruined everything. With a sigh, he left the two of them, making his way over to the sane people - the men. He plopped down on the ground beside Sokka, shaking his head at the strip of seal jerky that was offered.

"How long do you think this will last?"

Sokka shrugged. "Knowing Katara like I do? Days. Maybe months. Looks like you're off the hook, buddy. The Fire Lord's as good as won." He made a face. "Well, he may have won anyways, since it looks like you're having a lot of trouble with earth-bending."

"Don't say that," Aang said, frowning. "It won't happen. I won't let it."

Sokka patted the younger boy's arm comfortingly. "I know. I was just kidding." He paused, and then said, "About the Fire Lord. Truthfully, you really do stink at earth-bending."

Aang managed to smile, if only a little bit. "Yeah, that's true. And it looks like I'll never get any better, with the two of them at each other's throats every five minutes."

"AANG!"

Aang physically flinched at the sound of Toph's voice, immediately panicking. She hadn't just heard what he'd said, had she? Knowing her superbly developed hearing, he couldn't have said for sure. Meekly, he peeked over at where her and Katara were inches from each other, their faces red. "Yes, master?"

"Someone's coming!"

Katara did a double-take, staring at Toph. "Wait, what?"

Toph pointed to their right, and sure enough, there was a rustling in the brush. Aang and Sokka both jumped to their feet as Toph and Katara ran over. A figure materialized in front of them, and Katara gasped aloud when they all saw who it was.

Aang squinted. "_Zuko?_"

Sokka leapt to his feet. At the same moment, he and Katara burst out, "What are you doing here?"

Zuko's eyes were wide, and he looked as if he didn't quite know what to say. "Uh…"

Aang frowned. "What happened to you? You look so… different." It was true; if the scar on the prince's face hadn't been there, Aang never would've recognized him. His hair had been shorn so it was barely an inch long, and he was clad in clothes that Aang had never known him to wear. He looked so… common. Combined with the fact that he was riding an ostrich-horse packed with saddlebags, Aang got the feeling that they weren't the only ones on the run. Either that, or the Prince had finally gone insane.

"I'm looking for someone," Zuko finally managed, his eyes darting around the clearing.

Katara swiftly ran over, jumping in front of Aang. "How many times are we going to have to kick your butt for you to get the message? You can't take Aang."

Zuko narrowed his eyes, his face mean. "Don't you ever get tired of being wrong, peasant?"

To their left, Toph snickered. "I dunno what's going on, but I kind of like this guy."

"Shut up, Toph," Katara snapped.

Zuko glanced over at the young girl. "Yeah, shut up."

Toph's face fell flat, and she folded her arms across her chest. "I don't like him anymore."

"Anyway," Zuko said, glaring at Katara and Aang. "It's not him I'm looking for. Not that it's any of your business, or anything."

"It _is_ our business," Katara replied, folding her arms. "You just wandered into our camp. That makes it our business."

"Katara," Aang muttered under his breath, so only she could hear. "What are you doing?"

"We can take him prisoner!" She whispered back. "Maybe use him as leverage or something. Besides, it'd be great to get him back for all those times he tried to kill you - and us."

"I don't know if you remember, but I'm a _monk_. That usually means I'm not really in the revenge-taking business. Besides, it looks to me like he's broken ties with the Fire Nation. So who would care if we took him as a prisoner?"

"What are you two whispering about?" Zuko demanded. His ostrich-horse pawed the ground impatiently, shaking its head.

"Yeah," Sokka pouted, "What _are_ you two whispering about over there? And why am I not included in this secret meeting of whispers?"

"They're talking about taking him as a prisoner," Toph said. She sounded bored. "Don't worry Sokka, I wasn't invited to plot either."

"Well you don't count," Sokka said, frowning and pointing at her. "As you've obviously just displayed, you have super hearing. I'm the odd one out."

Toph rolled her eyes. "Oh, boo-hoo."

"Will everyone just _please_ shut up!" Zuko yelled. "No one's taking me anywhere. I'm turning around, and I'm leaving right now."

"Yeah," Sokka said, sneaking a glare at Toph. "Just let him leave. Who cares? He'd only be annoying and broody anyways."

"Um, except for the fact that he's a fire-bender," Toph pointed out. "Something that Twinkle Toes could use."

"I'm not a thing," Zuko snapped. "And I'm not going to teach the Avatar fire-bending! As a matter of fact, I'm leaving right now!"

"But Zuzu," A silky voice purred from behind them, "You'll miss all the fun!"

Everyone seemed to turn at the same time. There, standing in front of the bushes that had once hidden the Avatar and his friends so well, were four girls. The foremost girl, the one who had spoken, was standing with her hands on her hips. She had black upswept hair, and an angular face. Her eyes were narrowed with malice. It wasn't hard to tell that she was royalty, and therefore definitely in charge. The girl to her right had shining ebony hair, and a bored look on her pale face. The girl to her left wore bright pink, and had a long brown braid tossed over her shoulder. The fourth girl looked familiar, but he couldn't place her. He was certain that he had seen them all at some point, but…

Zuko blanched. "_You!_"

"Yeah," Sokka said loudly, pointing. "You're those crazy girls from Omashu… plus one!"

That's where he'd seen them! Aang and his friends had visited the Earth Kingdom city of Omashu, searching for the king who just happened to be an old friend of his named Bumi. Bumi was a powerful albeit eccentric earth-bender who had once been Aang's only hope of mastering earth-bending. To their horror, they had discovered Omashu had been captured by the Fire Nation… and that's where they'd run into those crazy girls. Except for the "plus one". She was a tall girl with dark red hair. She had bright green eyes that were filled with pure meanness. Her arms were crossed over her chest, and she too was wearing clothes that were in various shades of red and black, marking her as Fire Nation. Aang felt like he had seen her before, like he knew her face… but where had he seen her?

"Wait a minute," Katara said slowly. "Aren't you that Black Viper girl? The one who helped us escape?"

_Of course_! How could he not have recognized her, when he still saw her face in his dreams? "Yeah!" He exclaimed. "I mean, I think…" Aang scratched his head, making a face. "Have you always been Fire Nation?"

Sokka tapped one finger against his chin. "Yeah, I thought the Black Vipers severed all ties with their homes when they became trainees. Besides, why would you help us, and then show up with these three?"

"Quiet, peasant!" The red-haired girl snapped. "I am _not_ the Black Viper. As it is, she happens to be my twin sister." She scoffed at the looks that surfaced upon their faces. "You don't need to look so surprised. Neither of us knew, either." She turned her attention to Zuko, smiling forcibly. "Hello, Zuko. You're looking the worse for wear. You've joined up with the Avatar, I see. That would explain it."

"I'm not with the Avatar." Zuko slid off the ostrich-horse, keeping one hand on the reins. "I've been looking for you!"

The girl blinked, looking genuinely astonished. "For me?"

"For Azula."

"Well, the tables certainly have turned." The girl called Azula looked bored, as she met Zuko's fierce glare. "Why have you been looking for me?" Her golden eyes flashed, and she smirked. "Lost something, have you?"

"Don't play games with me!" Zuko shouted. "Where's Kiya? What have you done with her?"

"Who's Kiya?" Sokka whispered.

"I don't know," Toph shrugged, "I have no idea what's going on."

"She's the Black Viper," Katara whispered back. "At least, I think."

Aang said nothing. He felt like he had just fallen into some complicated storybook, and he had no idea how to get out. All he could do was watch the scene that was unfurling before him, even though every instinct in his body was screaming at him to run. There was something off about the girl called Azula. Even though he knew where he had seen her before, there was still something about her… something familiar, something that he was sure he knew…

"You don't need to worry about that loose end anymore," Azula said, pacing slowly in front of them. "I've taken care of her."

Zuko looked horrified. "What-?"

"I killed her, you fool." Azula's voice fell flat, like what she was saying was obvious. She grinned maliciously. "She's dead. You can run along back to Iroh now, and stay out of this."

"You…" Zuko's eyes zeroed in on the ground, and what color was left in his face quickly drained away. He seemed to be in shock, like he wasn't able to process what Azula was telling him. "You can't have. You might be insane and cruel, Azula, but you're not capable of murder."

"I'm not?" She snapped, stopping short. "Are you so sure?"

"Yes," Zuko said firmly.

"Then why is there a shadow of doubt in your eyes?" Azula's smile widened. "Let me tell you exactly how it happened, so I might erase that doubt. We captured her, as you know. At first, I didn't quite know what to do with her. But then, the thought occurred to me: we could _torture _her for information!"

Zuko clenched his fists. "Stop."

"It started off innocent enough. Whips, chains, you know how these things go. She was surprisingly resilient, however. So I…" Her fingertips glowed blue in the golden afternoon light, "…came up with another way of extracting what I wanted from her. Did you know, Zuko, that it's not truly the voltage that kills a person, but the current?"

"Stop it, Azula."

"_I_ knew. I kept at her, until she screamed her throat raw, until her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth filled with blood. I kept the current going, until she finally broke and told me everything I needed to know. That's when I told her the truth about you: that you weren't coming for her, that you had no plans of rescuing her. And you know what she did then? She _cried_. The girl made of stone cried very real tears, and then, I slit her throat. Not because she begged for death, which she did. No, I killed her because I knew it would be kinder than letting her live in a body so ravaged by what I had done to her-"

Zuko lashed out, shooting flames at Azula. "_Shut up!_" To Aang's surprise, his eyes looked wet and too bright.

Azula knocked the fire out of the way easily. "What's wrong, Zuzu? Did I break your poor little heart?"

Zuko hung his head, saying nothing. It was so unlike him, to just take the abuse. Aang had never seen someone like Zuko-someone determined to the point of obsession, someone who always fought back-just give up like that. His shoulders slumped, and he just stood there limply, his fingers curled around the reins of his ostrich-horse, like that was the last thing anchoring him to reality.

"So, uh… shouldn't you be looking for the Black Vipers, then?" Sokka asked. "Why don't you just take Zuko and go?"

"I'm not here for him. I've come for the Avatar."

Aang frowned. "Wait, what? Who are you? And why is it that you keep coming after me?"

Azula laughed, though there was nothing happy about the sound. "Can't you see the resemblance? I am Azula, princess of the Fire Nation, and my father has entrusted me with capturing you, in the wake of my brother's failure!"

_Naturally_, Aang thought, _of course she's Zuko's brother. That's why she looks so familiar. I should've seen it before… and now we're in a world of trouble._

"Crap," Sokka muttered, eyeing the three girls with her. "Why do I feel like this is going to turn into a fight?"

"Because it is," Katara snarled, slipping into a defensive stance beside Aang. "That's not going to happen, Azula. Just get out of here, and leave us all alone."

"Weren't you _listening_? I'm here for the Avatar, and if there's one thing I've grown accustomed to, it's getting what I want." Sparks flew out of Azula's fingertips, and her companions edged slowly forward.

"Perhaps you should grow accustomed to disappointment, instead," A new voice said. The bushes beside Zuko rustled, and another person joined their midst. It was an older man, one that Aang had seen before traveling around with Prince Zuko.

"Uncle!" Zuko exclaimed, making noise for the first time in several minutes. "What are you doing here?"

"I worried about you," the old man said, "I have been following you all this time. You're not the only one who cared for Kiya."

There was a shriek of laughter from the twin of the Black Viper. "What does your affection matter now? She's _dead_, and soon, you will be too."

Zuko's uncle Iroh shook his head sadly. "Irada. How you have changed in the span of several years."

"For the better, I hope," Irada said, narrowing her eyes dangerously. "Won't you join us? Or are you going to continue to turn on your own people?"

Iroh stood proudly, jutting his chin defiantly at the four girls before them. "I believe I will take my chances here."

"So be it!" Azula snarled.

The clearing erupted into chaos right before Aang's eyes. Irada leapt forward, her eyes trained on Zuko, but she was cut off by Iroh and Toph. The other two girls were quickly interrupted by Katara and Sokka, while Zuko and Azula went straight into a violent grapple of orange and blue flames. Aang could do nothing but stand there, watching as everything unfolded around him.

Until Azula and Zuko ventured near enough for her to aim a kick straight at Aang's head.

He leapt backwards right in time, earning himself a place in the fray. He wasn't sure whose side Zuko was on, seeing as he was doing everything in his power to try and burn both Aang and Azula. Instead of fighting back, Aang just tried to stay out of the way, dodging as best as he could, even when the two siblings seemed more intent on hurting each other than him.

Meanwhile, Katara was throwing as much water as she could at the girl with the knives, but she was having a hard time holding her own. She threw a water whip at the older girl, but she dodged, ducking low to the ground and kicking out at Katara, knocking the water-bender off her feet. The Fire Nation girl quickly climbed to her feet, even as Katara rolled out of the way. Even if she was a good fighter, she couldn't dodge all of the knives; the girl's arm struck like a snake, and two of the knives pinned her to the ground. Katara shrieked aloud, yanking her arms, ripping the fabric of her sleeves as she strained against the knives. Several more whizzed through the air, securing her legs.

Katara's scream was enough to distract Sokka. He had been fighting the flexible girl for several minutes, and seemed to have the upper hand, as she had been busy fluttering her eyelashes at him, and smiling cutely. When he turned his head to make sure his sister was okay, however, the girl clad in pink reached over and darted out with one hand. She hit him in the neck, and in the arm. His face went slack, and the arm that was in control of his boomerang went completely limp. The boomerang fell to the ground as his fingers released it. Dropping down, the girl also managed to pinch the nerves in his legs.

"What-" He said, confused, looking down at himself. "What did you do to me?" He dropped down to his knees, falling onto his chest, entirely unable to move.

The girl smiled sweetly. "I hope you're not too mad at me. I blocked your chi, so you really can't do anything." She frowned. "No hard feelings, right? Because you are pretty cute."

"Yeah," Sokka grumbled, his face mashed against the dusty ground, "No hard feelings."

The girl giggled and somersaulted away to stand beside the sullen girl who had trapped Katara.

"Aang!" The water-bender shrieked, "Help me!"

Aang looked over his shoulder, blocking moves by Zuko using his staff. He caught sight of Katara pinned to the ground, and swiftly turned his head to see Toph. She and Iroh were still grappling with Irada.

"Toph!" Aang yelled, ducking as Azula shot lightning at Zuko. "Help Katara!"

"Kinda busy!" She shouted, shooting boulders at Irada. The red-haired girl dived into the bushes, dropping out of sight. "Okay, _now_ I'm available." Feeling the vibrations with her feet, she found the area where Katara was struggling against the knives. She slammed her right foot, causing a ripple of earth to shoot over to Katara, shaking the knives loose. In an instant, Katara was back on her feet, and back to battling the Fire Nation girls. With a grunt of annoyance, Toph turned her attention back to Irada, who had surfaced from among the bushes.

"I don't know who you are, but you are _really_ getting on my nerves," She growled. Planting her feet on the ground, she twisted both of her ankles, and pulled up with her hands. The earth beneath Irada's feet rose and clamped around her ankles. She let out a squawk, reaching down to try and free herself from the earth shackles, before windmilling and falling backwards onto her butt.

"You are a very talented young girl," Iroh mused, looking over at Toph, ignoring the shouts and squeals from Irada.

"Thanks," Toph said, her lips curling up in a smirk. "I always thought I was pretty good."

"Ha!" Katara shouted suddenly, turning Toph's notice away from how awesome she was. The water-bender had frozen the two Fire Nation girls to a tree with ice, and they were now completely stuck. When she was done, she ran over to help Sokka, who was weakly struggling against his inert muscles. Appa shuffled over, standing in front of the tree, growling ferociously. Even if the Fire Nation girls managed to get free when the ice melted, they wouldn't be escaping anytime soon.

"C'mon Sokka, get up," Katara mumbled, trying to heave her brother up.

"Don't worry about me; go help Aang!"

Katara turned swiftly, looking over her shoulder. The young Avatar was battling the Fire Prince and Princess simultaneously, and it looked as if he was getting tired. Her heart plummeted into her stomach; she _needed_ to help him.

"Are you sure?" She asked Sokka, focusing back on his face.

He nodded once, and that was all she needed. However, she couldn't just leave him there. "Toph, grab Sokka!" She yelled, before sprinting off towards Aang. Iroh was also hurrying as fast as he could to his nephew's side. Toph helped Sokka to his feet, before the two of them limped after Katara.

That was when the fight changed. What had at first seemed a desperate struggle between three benders turned into a union based on what could only be insanity. Without a single word spoken between them, Zuko and Aang started working together, pressing Azula backwards so that she was forced to become defensive, and retreat towards a rise of rock that loomed over the camp. They kept onwards, until Azula's back was pressed up against the rock wall. She held her hands up, facing Zuko and Aang, and beyond them, Iroh, Katara, Toph, and Sokka.

"Okay," She said, breathing hard, "I yield. You win. I'll surrender, if you let the other three go."

Katara and Toph exchanged a look. "And how do we know you won't just attack us when they're gone?"

"Use your head, water-bender," Azula snapped, her eyes narrowing at Katara. "Why would I attack you _after_ my reinforcements leave?"

There was a pause. Aang looked over his shoulder at Katara. "She's right. Toph, go ahead and let Irada go. She'll take care of the rest."

Toph slammed her feet against the solid ground. Irada sighed loudly with relief, sitting up and rubbing her ankles as the earth around her crumbled into dust. Scowling, she leapt to her feet, and glanced at Azula. Azula nodded once. Irada ran back to the tree without a backwards look. She casually and carefully melted the ice freezing her companions to the tree, and the three of them dashed off into the brush, their footsteps fading from earshot. Everyone's interest twisted back to Azula, who was tiredly wiping the sweat from her forehead. She tucked a stray strand of hair back into place, before calmly surveying the group before her.

"Now, what will you do with me?"

"Take you prisoner," Zuko growled, his voice dark with hatred. "Torture you for information. It's only what you deserve."

Iroh blanched. "Zuko, think about what you are saying!"

Sokka shrugged from where he stood, hunched and relying on Toph to stand. "I dunno, I think it sounds pretty fair."

Azula held out her hands, hanging her head. "Fine. Take me prisoner."

"Okay, so you're going to take her prisoner. But what about me?" Aang asked, hesitantly looking at Zuko.

The Fire Prince kept his eyes on his surrendering sister. "I didn't come here looking for you. Just go away. We'll meet again; I'm sure of it."

Aang took a step back, falling into the soft comfort of Katara's arms. She hugged him tightly, but all too quickly it was over; she stepped back so the two of them could assess her brother. He seemed to be recovering; he could almost stand on his own, and Toph was also fine. All of the arguments from earlier didn't seem to matter anymore, after what they had just been through. Aang felt guilty for thinking it, but maybe-just _maybe_-there was a good side to the danger that they were constantly involved in. Maybe it ended up making people closer, because they realized what was really important, and that was sticking together, no matter what.

Iroh and Zuko both stepped forward, possibly to restrain Azula and take her with them. That, unfortunately, didn't happen. As soon as Iroh got close enough, Azula's head snapped up, and her hands glowed to life. She shot lightning straight at him, catching him in the chest. With a face as white as a sheet, he fell backwards. Zuko shouted, a monosyllabic noise of anguish that echoed around the clearing and through Aang's heart. Azula laughed once, before flipping agilely over Aang's head, and sprinting away in the direction of her three friends. Aang watched in horror as she disappeared into the trees.

Zuko, meanwhile, had fallen to his knees beside his uncle. He was muttering things under his breath, his eyes as wide as they could be, his hands shaking.

Aang didn't know what to say. The moment had passed with stunning swiftness, and he felt like he had just dreamed it. He looked over at Katara to gauge her reaction, to make sure it had been real and that she had seen it too. Judging by the genuine pity in her eyes, he was certain she had.

She took one halting step forward. "Zuko, I-I can heal him."

Zuko didn't say anything. He just sat where he was, hunched over his unconscious uncle, trembling with what Aang knew had to be shock. How could his own _family_ do something so-

"Really, Zuko. I have this spirit water that I got from the Northern Water Temple, and I think-"

"Go away." The words were uttered so quietly that they might have been Aang's imagination.

"What did he say?" Sokka whispered.

"I think he told us to go away," Toph said bluntly.

Katara stepped forward again, inching closer to the Fire Prince and his uncle. "Zuko, I know that before now, we've never really been friends, but we have a common enemy in your sister. I really think that I can help you, if you'll just let me."

"I said, _go away_."

Katara scowled. "What is your problem? Why can't you just accept help when others offer it? Doing so doesn't make you weak; if anything, it makes you smart!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Zuko roared, shooting fire into the air around them. Katara and the others instantly jumped back out of his reach, ducking and shielding their faces with their arms.

There was an instant of silence once the flames faded, before Katara glanced at Aang. Her expression was hard. "C'mon," She said quietly, "Let's get out of here. We'll camp somewhere else."

Aang, Toph, and Sokka followed her as she led them back to where their belongings were. She began quickly packing up their things, while Toph helped steady Sokka on his wobbly feet. Aang, however, looked back at Zuko. If he didn't know any better, he would've said the stern, no-nonsense prince was crying. He couldn't be sure; he only knew what he felt, and what he felt looking back at the older boy was sympathy. He knew Katara and Sokka, and maybe even Toph too, would say that he didn't deserve it. He'd tried to capture and kill them, and he'd been an all-around terrible person. But Aang would never forget the things he hadn't done: like the way he _hadn't_ killed him so many times, and he _hadn't_ been after him now. Maybe the reason Zuko had failed so many times was because he didn't really _want_ what his future held, if he were to catch the Avatar. Aang couldn't help but see the good-the humanity-that he knew was inside of Zuko. And if that made him an idiot, so be it.

He felt wrong, though, watching Zuko cry. It felt as though he was intruding upon a personal moment, staring at this boy's pain. Aang hoped he wasn't crying; that would make it so much easier to dislike him. But after everything that had happened, how could he not be?

"Aang," Katara called. They had packed up everything, and Appa was ready to fly. "It's time to go."

With a heavy sigh, Aang turned and climbed aboard his sky-bison, so they could head to the next indeterminable place to make camp, on a journey that seemed to be heading nowhere.

* * *

**Set during the episodes _The Chase_ and _Bitter Work_, with my own elements mixed in. This is why I say it's a bit AU, because I'm changing things around to suit my plot's needs. Anyway, sorry for the long wait. I would've had this up yesterday, but I had some editing to do throughout the entire story, but now things are going good, and I'm currently working on it as much as I can! **

**Chapter Title Credit: Muse - _"Stockholm Syndrome"_**


	5. Bleeding Too Long

_Only those who spread treachery, fire, and death out of hatred for the prosperity of others are undeserving of pity. -Martí: Pensamientos, by José Martí_

"So what's your favorite color? Mine's pink. Although purple and red are nice too. Oh, and blue. Like the color of that Water Tribe boy's eyes. He's _really_ cute. Do you think he's cute? I think you've only seen him once, but if you ever see him again, you should definitely look at his eyes. That's such a nice color. Green is a nice color, too, like your eyes. Oh, I guess they're Irada's eyes, too." Ty Lee laughed loudly. "That's still such a funny thought!"

Kiya didn't find it very funny. In fact, she was certain it was the most horrifying thing she could think of, but she didn't bother telling Ty Lee that. She didn't feel like speaking at all; the very idea of opening her mouth hurt too much. Not that she could've gotten a word in edgewise anyway. Ty Lee's mouth moved a mile a minute, and even though Kiya was unresponsive, she didn't seem perturbed. She just kept going and going, probably because she was bored, and had nothing better to do than bother the prisoner.

Why else had she been sitting down there for the past hour, blathering on about nothing important? Ever since they had moved her from the ship to a strange machine that they were currently in, she had been hanging around. They had been moving at incredible speeds, and Kiya had barely gotten any rest due to the noise, but in the rare moments that she did, she often woke to find Ty Lee in the same room, stretching and doing acrobatic things, occasionally talking and humming. As soon as she saw Kiya was awake, though, the _occasional _talking turned into _unstoppable_ talking. Kiya didn't know what Ty Lee's motives were, but she was really starting to wish that the girl would leave. Nothing that Azula had done to her before compared to the torture that was listening to Ty Lee. If she didn't leave soon, Kiya would go completely insane.

There a brief pause. Kiya was so shocked that she looked up. Her neck muscles strained in protest as she looked over at the bubbly girl all clad in pink. She was bent over backwards, peering closely at Kiya from an upside down vantage point. Her large brown eyes were curious, and her face had assumed a serious expression. Her tawny braid hung down, brushing against the floor.

"What?" Kiya croaked, unnerved by the girl's unabashed staring.

"I was just thinking," Ty Lee said quietly, "about you, and Irada. You know that she and Zuko were promised to each other as kids, right?"

Kiya nodded. That action alone made her weary. She sighed, going limp against the blood-stained shackles that held her. "Why… does it matter?"

Rather than answering the question as Kiya had thought she would, Ty Lee instead asked another, one that caught Kiya completely off-guard. "Well, do you love him?"

_Huh. _She had never stopped to ask herself that before. They had both admitted they were attracted to each other, though without saying so many words. It had been an unspoken thing between them, given life and tangibility that day that she had woken up beside him, and learned that he had pulled her out of the Blank State. They had been through so much together that the friendship formed between them, if you could call it that, had been inevitable. Yes, they had done horrible things to each other - they had lied and hurt one another. But what hadn't killed them (or _who_) made them stronger, and they had forged an unlikely alliance through his desperate search for the Avatar. But did she love him? She didn't know. There were so many things they still didn't know about each other, and they had spent so much time apart…

Kiya sighed. "I don't know," She admitted, her voice barely an exhausted whisper. "Maybe I could have. But I guess we'll never know, will we?"

"No, I guess not," A dull voice answered from the doorway. Kiya would know that voice anywhere.

"Hi, Mai!" Ty Lee exclaimed happily, flipping over onto her feet.

"What are you doing down here with _her_?" Kiya could practically feel the hostility in Mai's voice, all the way from across the room.

"Just talking. I had nothing better to do."

"Was she talking back?"

Ty Lee shrugged. "Not really. I think she's hurt too badly. Did you want something?"

"Yeah, Azula was looking for you." There was a brief pause. "We're having a meeting."

"Oh, okay." Ty Lee smiled brightly, and waved enthusiastically at Kiya. "Bye! Thanks for listening!" She skipped out of the room.

_As if I had any choice._ Kiya took a deep breath, wincing at the pain in her ribs. She was certain at least two of them were broken, and several more were bruised quite badly. Three of her fingers were broken, the skin around her wrists was scraped and bleeding, and her entire body was covered in red, scabby burns. There were mild lacerations down her arms and back from Azula's whip, and she had a black eye. Her head throbbed dully from all the abuse, but somehow, she was still alive. She didn't know how she had managed to hang on, but she still drew breath. That made all the difference.

It took her a moment to realize that Mai hadn't left just yet. The swishing of her dress against the metal floor got nearer, as she slowly walked around to face Kiya. Kiya didn't even look up when the shadow fell over her; she no longer had any energy to deal with Azula's minions. If Mai had something to say, she would say it, and hopefully be on her way.

"I just don't get it," Mai said, her voice thick with bitterness. "Irada, maybe. It's not like he had a choice. They were kids, and it was wise for Zuko's mother to pick a girl of noble blood to match him with. They had grown used to the idea of getting married when they were older, and that's why they became so close. She's different from you, though. She _is_ a noble, and she knows how to act like one. But you… what the hell did he see in you?"

"Probably what he didn't see in you," Kiya rasped, raising her head the tiniest fraction. She hadn't thought she had the energy to deal with anymore poking and prodding, but Mai's question genuinely made her angry.

"And what's that?"

Kiya's smile was the color of blood. "A personality."

Mai moved so fast that Kiya didn't even see the knife, much less feel it. It wasn't until Mai dropped her arm back down to her side, and Kiya felt the wetness on what was left of her tunic that she realized she had been stabbed. She looked down; a hot wave of pain sliced through her, and her stomach rolled. The knife was sticking out of her shoulder, at least two inches deep. Her legs wobbled from beneath her, causing her entire body to shift. The movement made her cry out, as the knife's blade scraped over her collarbone. When she was able to see again, and she could breathe without screaming, Mai had moved back to the door.

"Take it out," Kiya gasped, "At least give me that."

"Oh, come on," Mai replied cruelly, a smile audible in her voice, "Even you have to know that you'll fare better if I leave it in. Don't worry; I'm sure any infection might happen much later. For now, you'll feel every bit of pain, and I'll laugh, knowing I caused it. Goodbye."

Kiya gritted her teeth, as her legs trembled dangerously once more. _You don't get it, Mai_, she thought savagely, _I know that removing the knife will make it bleed more. With any luck, that would've killed me, and I finally would've been free._ But it wasn't so; she was once more left alone in the silence, and the dark.

* * *

"…and we should arrive in mere moments," Azula was saying, her voice haughty and cold. "Then perhaps we can get out of here, and the other two can stop brooding."

Irada's eyes snapped over to where the Fire Princess was talking with Ty Lee, a few feet away from where she was sitting. They had long since abandoned their ship for a uniquely made Fire Nation tank that ran on fire-bending; as their journey had brought them over long stretches of land, it only made sense to change means of transportation. It covered ground easily and quickly, and had room for all of them, including a small space where Kiya could stay chained. One of Azula's lackeys was driving it, and another was keeping it running, but other than that, the five girls were the only ones present.

"Who can stop brooding?" Mai asked as she exited the room where Kiya was being held. She slammed the metal door shut behind her.

"There you are, Mai," Azula said, glancing up from the map she had rolled open. "As I was telling Ty Lee and Irada, we will arrive at the den of the Black Vipers momentarily." She turned her attention back to the map. Ty Lee stooped over, tracing some lines with her fingers.

Irada glanced at Mai. The girl looked tired. Her normally pale, drawn face was even more washed out than usual, and she had dark circles under her eyes. Being on this mission with Azula was taking a toll on all of them, she couldn't deny that. But she had never really seen the evidence firsthand until that moment.

"You look awful," She said, inspecting her nails in an attempt to look like she didn't care.

Mai narrowed her eyes at Irada. "Have you ever heard that saying, about throwing stones when you live in a glass house? Maybe you should look in a mirror once in a while. You don't look any better."

"Trust me, I know."

"No, really. You look even worse than I do."

Irada already knew that was true. She felt like she was cracking into pieces, and like she lost even more of those pieces each day that they were away from the Fire Nation. Before she had agreed to come with Azula, her life had been so simple. She had attended the Royal Fire Nation Academy For Girls. She had strolled around the Capital City without a care in the world. She had talked to her friends, she had loved her adoptive parents. She had been everything she was supposed to be: sweet, quiet, and thoughtful. And even before then, years earlier, she had spent her days playing with Azula, Mai, Ty Lee, and more importantly, Zuko. Those days had been so much simpler. She had been in the process of being groomed to become the next Fire Lady, and everything was lovely, because she had loved Zuko, and he had loved her. Maybe now he still loved her. But was he still _in_ love with her? Or had his heart fallen to that blackguard that was supposedly her sister? She couldn't say. All she knew was that things had been blurred by his time spent in exile, and she didn't quite know what to think anymore.

"Of course I do," Irada snapped, clenching her fists to ignore the way her hands had begun to shake. "It's not always easy figuring out that the boy you're in love has been fooling around with someone else."

"Yeah," Mai said quietly, understanding creeping into her dark eyes, "It's not fun, is it? To love someone who doesn't love you?"

The way she said it… Irada knew that Mai pitied her, even if only momentarily. And it wasn't because Irada was a victim; no, it was because Mai had been in the same position that Irada was in now. When Irada and Zuko were teenagers, right before he'd messed up, they had agreed to go on a break. Even though they knew that destiny would bring them back together because they _had_ to get married, they wanted to pursue other interests and get away from each other for a while. Irada hadn't realized that pursuing other interests meant pursuing other _people_ as well. Sure, she had maybe fooled around with a couple of boys, but she hadn't pursued a real relationship with any of them, not like he had with Mai. And when he realized that he still loved Irada and that she wanted to get back together, he left Mai entirely. Irada had never realized before how much Mai really had cared for the Fire Prince, but she could see it now.

But she didn't need anything from the downcast girl, least of all pity. Irada scowled, getting to her feet. "He _does_ love me," She snapped. "He's just lost so much of himself while he's been away. Once he comes to his senses, which he _will_, things will go right back to the way they were, and we'll get married. According to plan."

"Yeah?" Mai fired back, "Just like things went _according to plan_ before? Tell me, Irada, was the Agni Kai between him and his father part of your little plan for happily ever after?"

"Of course not! It was all a mistake! Just like this thing with Kiya!"

By then, their voices had carried, so now Azula and Ty Lee were both looking over and listening with great interest. Azula looked more bored and snidely amused than anything. She was standing over the map, her eyebrows raised in mild surprise as she watched her two friends argue over her older brother.

"I asked her if she loved him," Ty Lee piped up, her eyes flicking between the two shouting girls. "Right now, when I was in there."

"Yes, what _were_ you doing in there?" Azula asked, turning her piercing gold eyes on Ty Lee.

Ty Lee shrugged innocently. "I have to stay in shape, and I don't want to be in the way out here. So, I go in there and work on some of my moves. She sleeps most of the time, anyway."

"What did she say?" Mai asked.

"Well, she hardly ever says anything, but-"

Mai rolled her eyes, cutting her friend off. "What did she say when you asked if she loved him?"

"Oh," Ty Lee smiled, "She said she could have, like maybe they were on their way to that point. I don't think they were as close as everyone seems to think." She looked pointedly at Irada and Mai before looking back down at the map.

"Including her," Azula said with a small smile. "Why didn't he come to rescue her? Clearly, there was nothing there. I really think there's nothing for either of you to worry about, particularly you." She nodded her head at Irada, who in turn smirked at Mai.

"Yeah, well, you also told him that you killed her. Maybe that's why," Mai pointed out, frowning.

Irada gritted her teeth. Yes, she remembered that. She had seen the look on his face. Maybe he _did_ love Kiya… She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut tight. _No! He was __**hers**__!_ "Whatever," Irada muttered, making a dismissive motion with her hand, "It really doesn't matter."

Suddenly, before any of them could say anything else, their specially engineered tank came to a sudden stop. Mai nearly went toppling into Irada, as they were forced to hang on to avoid falling. Azula let loose a string of curses, losing her footing for a brief moment, before being steadied by Ty Lee. She tossed her bangs out of her face, looking angry as everyone righted themselves.

"Fool of an engineer," She spat. "I'll have his head when we're through."

"I guess that means we're here, though," Ty Lee remarked, her smile optimistic.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Azula replied sourly. "Ira, go get your unfortunate twin. She's coming with us."

"Why?"

Azula paused, turning her head slowly to glare at her friend. Clearly, Irada hadn't been thinking. Azula was angry, and she should have seen it a mile away, but she had been too caught up in her own thoughts to realize that the princess would take it out on her. "I must be mistaken, but that sounded oddly like you questioning my direct order."

Irada lowered her gaze. "Of course not, Princess. I was merely curious as to why we need her."

Her answer seemed satisfactory to Azula, because she didn't cause any bodily harm. Instead, she sniffed imperiously, and said, as if it were obvious, "She's the only one who knows the way in. It's an underground labyrinth, you know. We've gotten as close as we can, but she has to take us the rest of the way."

"Can she make it?" Ty Lee bit her lip. "I mean, she's pretty beat up."

"We have several mongoose dragons on standby," Azula said, "We'll take those. Ty Lee, go inform our idiotic operator that we require the beasts."

"Yes, Princess." Ty Lee did several handsprings past Mai and Irada, and down the narrow corridor that connected the main room of the tank to the second and third chambers. She hummed as she went. The metallic slamming of doors echoed behind her.

"Now, Irada, fetch your sister. Mai, step outside and scout around. If you see anyone nearby and they aren't wearing Fire Nation armor or the standard Viper uniform, kill them. Understood?"

"Of course, Princess." Mai exited through the hatch.

Irada caught a glimpse of bright blue sky before the hatch was slammed shut once more. She couldn't wait to be back outside, beneath the sun. She hated being cooped up inside the tank, especially since Azula's wild mood swings were starting to wear on her patience. With a heavy sigh, Irada trudged to the small door in front of her. She didn't know about the other two, but she was starting to feel like as much of a prisoner as Kiya.

* * *

Kiya bit back a scream as the tank suddenly halted, causing her to jerk against the chains that were holding her. More of her blistered skin sloughed off, and several drops of blood dribbled down her arms, toward her shoulders. She was so tired. She was tired of hanging there, tired of bleeding, tired of the pain that pulsed within her at all times… she just wanted to die. _It would be easier_, she thought, her eyes closing. _I lost the only friends I have, and I gave up the location of the Black Vipers. I'm alone and I've lost my honor. What else do I have left to lose?_

The door swung open so violently and suddenly that it hit the wall behind it. Irada marched into the room. Without a single word of warning, she unlocked the manacles around Kiya's wrist. Completely unprepared, Kiya collapsed to the floor. Her legs were too weak to hold her, and the muscles in her arms screeched in protest as she curled up in the fetal position. She had taken for granted the ability to bend her arms as often as she wanted, and now the muscles were weak with atrophy.

"Get up," Irada snarled, aiming a half-hearted kick at Kiya's ribs. "We're going for a walk."

"I can't walk," Kiya managed, coughing and spitting bloody mucus onto the metal floor.

Irada eyed her with disgust. "Can't, or won't?"

Kiya may have been injured, but she wasn't stupid. She recognized that tone of voice, for she had used it often on her own victims, back when she had been a successful assassin. Those days seemed so far away, but she could still remember the feeling of power that had once gripped her, and she knew what it felt like to be able to exercise it to any extent she desired. _If I don't walk, she'll do something terrible._ With a heaving breath, Kiya sat up. Closing her eyes and gathering herself, she slowly shifted so she was on her knees. Focusing on her strength, and the girl she used to be, she finally got to her feet. Her entire body was screaming with pain, and she felt like she was on fire all over again, but she didn't show it. Instead, she breathed hard through her nose and gritted her teeth. She reached for the knife still in her shoulder, and yanked it out with a grimace. It dropped to the floor. Leaning against the wall to steady herself, she glared at Irada.

"Where are we going?"

"We finally arrived at the den. However, we need you to sniff out the entrance for us."

Kiya shook her head. "I'm afraid I won't be of much use. The password changes every day, and I've been gone for months. There's no way we'll get in."

"Not even if you say who you are?"

Kiya rolled her eyes. "Please. If it all it took was saying 'it's okay, I'm Kiya, let me in', _you_ could get in there. There's a doorway, and there's always a guard behind it. Once we tell him the password, he'll let us in." She paused. "And then, he'll hopefully kill me for showing you all of this."

"What did you say?" Irada's eyes narrowed at her twin.

"I said, he'll _probably_ kill me for showing you all of this." _It's only what I deserve._

"Small matter," Irada sniffed, flicking her wrist dismissively. "We only need you to get us inside. After we're finished, Azula will probably kill you anyway. Now, _move_." She stepped outside so that Kiya could go through the door ahead of her. With heavy, lurching steps, she slowly walked ahead of her sister, keeping her head held as high as she could. Irada grabbed her by the elbow, and yanked her out of the room, into a cramped hallway. Stifling her cries of pain by biting her lip, she was led down the hallway, and out a metallic door.

The sudden light of the outside world blinded her, and this time, she did cry out. She fell to her knees in the dirt; the shock of hard earth jarred her from her legs to her teeth. She kept her eyes closed against the harsh beat of the sun, certain that if she opened them again so soon, she would go blind. How long had it been since she had been outside? Days-hell, _weeks-_-had passed since she had let herself be taken prisoner, and the light was just too much. After being chained in the dark, like some sort of beast, she was unaccustomed to the breeze through her stiff, blood-dried hair and the way the dirt felt as she dug her fingers into it. Despite the way her body was roaring in pain and the way her eyes stung, she had never felt so good, so happy to be out in the sun. Hesitantly, she opened her eyes the tiniest fraction.

Footsteps fell behind her; though it had been a long time since she had done any training, she could tell there were two people. As soon as they spoke, she knew.

"Mai?" Azula asked.

"I didn't find anything. No one's around."

"Excellent. When Ty Lee's joins us, we'll set off." Azula walked over to where Kiya was crouched in the dirt. "Which way from here, Viper?"

Kiya gingerly opened her eyes more. It was still too bright, and she blinked repeatedly, so the world around her arrived in flashes. Trees. There were trees, and rocks, big ones scattered along the ground. Sparse patches of grass dotted the earth, and nearby, Kiya could hear a running river. It gurgled over smooth rocks; she could see them in her mind. Many times she had stood in that river, the cool water flowing over her feet, collecting shiny stones that she could trade with Onu. Close. They were so close.

"North. Hardly a hundred yards."

Before Azula could say anything else, the sound of many scurrying footsteps reached Kiya. Squinting hard, she turned her head to see creatures unlike any other she had laid eyes on. There were four of them, large lizards with moss green bodies that were thin and lithe. They moved fast, and had saddles on their backs. Ty Lee was already riding one of them.

"Viper, you will lead us to the site of the entrance."

Irada glanced unsurely at the princess. "Who will take her, Azula?"

"I will."

Kiya only had one thought as Azula hauled her to her feet: _oh, goody._ With a strength that Kiya didn't know the Fire Princess possessed, she was picked up and settled on the back of the lizard. She slumped forward weakly, her chin nearly falling against her chest. Azula swung up in the saddle behind her, and grabbed for the reins. Kiya hated how close they were. She wanted to be able to grab Azula's hair, pull her head forward, and slice at that delicate, porcelain skin along her throat. She wanted to make the Fire Princess choke on her own blood as life slowly left her. She wanted her to suffer. But now, she couldn't. She had to wait, and give in to the desolation that pulsed through her veins.

Azula dug her heels into the lizard's ribs, and they were off. Looking back, Kiya wasn't even sure how she stayed upright in the saddle. The entire experience was a blind spot of agony. Her body was bumped and tossed this way and that as the lizard took them scampering over the landscape. Scrapes that had scabbed over reopened from so much movement, and new bruises formed upon old ones. Her entire body was alight with fire, the kind that was intent on devouring the last of her will. Blacking out for a moment, she was shocked when Azula's voice entered her ear.

"Well, are we near it, or do we need to keep going?"

Holding on to what consciousness she had left, Kiya managed to focus and look around. She needed to find the clearing, the rock, the tree… "Down," She murmured, squirming in her seat. "Let me down."

Mai, Ty Lee, and Irada had caught up with them, then. They halted their lizards, sitting atop them as they waited for directions. Azula slid out of the saddle and helped Kiya down, holding her hand up for the other three to stay. "Wait here. Listen for my call. As for you…" Her voice lowered, and she peered closely into Kiya's face. "What is it that you're looking for?"

"It's in a clearing surrounded by trees."

Azula nodded. "Fine. Let's find this clearing. Come on." Nudging Kiya forward, the two of them stalked off into the trees.

Kiya limped along, doing her best to keep up with Azula, but it was difficult. Her legs were cramped badly, and each time she took a step, a new muscle twinged. Her knees were stiff, and her ankles were sore; each step became harder and harder for her. Luckily, they didn't have much farther to go. Ahead of them was a giant wall of trees. Without even needing to be told, Azula knew that they had arrived.

"This is the clearing, then," Azula eyed it with distaste. With a sigh, she glanced at Kiya. "Well, what's next?"

"In the center of the clearing… a rock…"

"Ooh, how specific. A rock. Let me guess… the entire clearing is filled with them, but there's one that has a swirly design and if we find it, we'll find a door?" Azula snorted. "You assassins and your mysticism. How tiresome. Can't you just have a sign out front that says 'Black Viper Society; if you're seeing this, you'll soon be dead'?"

Kiya scowled, pressing forward into the trees. "No, this rock is shaped like a snake. It's really not hard to see, if you're standing in the right place. It's a… an illusion."

"An illusion. Of course. Well, lead on."

Kiya limped through the trees, her hands going instinctively to her hips to reach for the knives that were no longer there. Often in the days of her training, the clearing had been full of Vipers, taking breaks from the stuffy underground and lounging beneath the trees. Now, it was empty, and the air was oddly still. Even for a hidden society of assassins, it seemed disturbingly void of life. Without even having to be below in the passages, Kiya knew something was wrong.

She staggered towards the center of the clearing, towards an off-kilter circle of standing stones. There seemed to be no pattern to them, and Azula stopped short, her hands on her hips. "Where is this illusion, and what precisely does it do?"

Kiya ignored her. She walked slowly around the rocks, keeping her eye on them. By the time she was halfway around, she saw it. From that viewpoint, staring straight at the rocks, they seemed to form together to create a winding snake, its mouth open and its fangs protruding. Just an optical illusion to confuse any wandering eyes.

Kiya pointed at the ground. "Here." Reaching forward, she grabbed one of the snake's fangs. She jerked it towards her, and with a harsh grating sound, a panel of earth slid back, revealing earthen stairs leading down into darkness. Cold, thick air wafted up from below, and Kiya shivered.

Azula scurried over, gazing down into the blackness. Her golden eyes were feverish with excitement. She grabbed Kiya's shoulder, forcing her down into the hole. "You first."

Kiya did as she was told, descending into the mouth of hell itself. Azula kept her hand at the back of Kiya's shift, her fingers clenched around the fabric. She lit a blue flame in her other palm, illuminating the first passageway they came to. At the end of the earthen corridor, there was a dark wooden door.

_Let it be quick_, Kiya prayed. _Let us be discovered, and let us be killed with no mercy. Let this madness end._

Kiya knocked once on the door when they reached it, and waited, frowning. There was a small opening in it, so the guard could look out and see who was seeking entrance, and he usually did. This time, however, he didn't. Nor did he ask for the password. The hair on Kiya's neck stood up. This wasn't right. Something had happened, but she had no idea what.

"I'm running out of patience. Shield your eyes, Viper." Kiya did as she was told, throwing one arm up over her face. With a roar of blue flame, Azula knocked the door down the tunnel, breaking it into several pieces. "There. Now let's go."

Kiya lowered her arm, staring off into the blackness. The air tasted stale, and her heart lurched. Swallowing dryly, she kept walking. They seemed to travel endlessly, following the labyrinthine twists and turns further down into the earth. The air grew colder as they went, the flame in Azula's hands growing smaller and smaller.

"Whatever trick you're playing at, end it now," She threatened, her teeth clenched to keep them from chattering. Her breath came out in frosty puffs of air. "You're leading me around I circles and I will not tolerate-"

"We're here," Kiya said, stopping in front of a metal door. It would lead them to the commons area, the place where there would be so many of her fellow Vipers waiting to strike. Or, so she thought. She took a deep breath before she yanked the door open.

No one was there. The cavernous room was empty. The tables that had once served them were overturned, and there were scattered candles and braziers, coal and wax that had long since gone out cluttering the dirt floor. The air smelled thick and musty, like no one had been down there in a long time. Kiya was horrified. So many different emotions, like confusion and fear, buffeted her at once. What had happened since she had been gone? Where were her people?

"Well," Azula said, flicking her fingers so the last few remaining candles that still stood upright were lit, casting the room in faint light. "It appears as though you really _are_ a creature of legend." She turned her fierce eyes on Kiya. "You had better explain, Viper."

"I… don't know," Kiya said honestly, shrugging. "I have been gone for months. Something could have happened in that time that I'm not aware of."

"Clearly, something did happen." Azula huffed out an annoyed breath, her voice taking a pouty tone. "There goes _my_ day."

Kiya scanned the room once more. There had to be something, some clue or indication as to why they'd left. There were nearly a hundred Vipers, all scattered throughout tunnels and caves. They couldn't have all just disappeared without a trace. She walked around, casting her eyes down to the floor. Just broken plates and bowls, candle stubs, and the remnants of a fire.

She turned to go, when she saw it. Stabbed into one of the overturned tables with a jeweled knife was a piece of parchment. She immediately hobbled over, wrenching the knife out of the wood and grabbing for the parchment. The calligraphy was messy, scrawled hastily, as if in fear. It was from Ari.

_Kiya,_

_Things bad. Come to Ba Sing Se. You'll find what you need there._

_-Ari_

"What is that?" Azula asked, her predatory eyes not missing a single thing. "Ah, so there's a note left behind. And what does it say?"

Kiya handed it over. Azula read it quickly, before licking her lips. "So, Ba Sing Se. Capital of the Earth Kingdom. What precisely could be waiting for you there?" Her eyes glinted, and Kiya could see the blue flames reflected in them. She rolled the parchment up, tucking it into her belt. "Ah, Ba Sing Se. Long has that city been mentioned infamously among my people. Or should I say _our_ people?" She grinned cruelly. "My fool of an uncle let that place slide from his grasp during the war, and it has since stood against the Fire Nation, enduring despite our efforts. Perhaps it's time we make a visit, and change history once and for all."

Kiya didn't know what Azula meant by that, but she was sure that she wasn't going to like it.

* * *

Katara looked over at Aang for the third time that hour. They had been flying on the back of Appa, after escaping the unexpected scene of a strange battle against Prince Zuko and his crazy sister. Aang had been oddly quiet and distant since they had left, and she was worried about him. With Sokka and Toph both sleeping atop the sky-bison, she figured now was as good a time as any to talk to the young airbender.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, laying one of her hands gently on his arm. The ripe air flowed past them, rippling through her dark hair.

Aang stared off into the distance, at the sun that was slowly starting to descend. "I was just thinking," He said softly, a frown forming on his brow, "about those dreams that I had. About the Viper girl - Kiya, I guess her name was?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I was just thinking about that feeling that I had about finding her…"

"…before it was too late," Katara finished for him, nodding. "Yeah, I remember."

He smiled grimly. "I guess now it's too late, huh?" There was guilt brimming in his grey eyes, and Katara's heart panged.

"Aang, what happened to her wasn't your fault. You barely even knew her."

"That doesn't matter! I barely know a lot of people, Katara." He shook his head, wrapping his arms around his knees. "I'm supposed to save people. I'm the Avatar. Now another person has been lost to the Fire Nation, and I could've done something about it."

"Like what?"

"Like gotten her to come with us after she saved our lives! We just left her, and now she's dead." He ran a tired hand over his face. "I just know there was something special about her, something that maybe Roku or someone wanted me to know. Why else would I keep having dreams about her?"

Katara shook her head. "I don't know, Aang. I do know that you're not responsible here. The Fire Nation is. If anything, this just proves that they need to be stopped even more than before. And I believe in you-we all do. We know you're going to defeat the Fire Lord."

Aang swallowed hard. "How do you know?"

"Because it's your destiny. Like you said, you're the Avatar." She smiled comfortingly. "We're all here to back you up. Try not to dwell on it, okay? Things are going to be better in the future. I know they are."

He stared at her for a long moment, his face relaxing and his lips quirking at the corners. "Thanks, Katara. I don't know what I would do without you."

Katara blushed. "Listen, Aang, I-"

There was a sudden groan from beside them, as Sokka rolled over and sat up. He stretched his arms over his head, yawning loudly. "Hey you two," He said, noticing them sitting beside each other and talking quietly. "What are you whispering about?"

"Nothing," Katara said, scooting slightly away from the young airbender. "Nice of you to finally wake up," She said dryly.

Sokka flipped his hair out of his eyes, pulling it back into his wolf-tail. "I need my beauty sleep," He said primly. "Anyway, how are we doing? Where are we headed?"

Aang shrugged uncomfortably. "I'm not sure. After what just happened-"

Sokka's face fell. "Oh, yeah. The Viper girl. Zuko's sister said that she killed her. It's a shame. She would've been useful."

Katara narrowed her eyes at her older brother. "She was a _person_, Sokka. Maybe you should remember that first and foremost. So what if she was a Black Viper? She was your age, and now she's dead. It could happen to any of us, and-"

"No, it can't." Aang said fiercely, clenching his fists. "I won't let it."

There was silence, as Sokka scratched the back of his neck and looked around awkwardly. His gaze strayed to the small form of Toph, still fast asleep and curled up away from them. "Do you think…" He broke off, shaking his head and starting over. "Do you think maybe she was lying?"

"Who?"

"Azula. The Fire Princess." He shrugged uneasily, as if he wasn't even sure what he was saying. "Think about it. I don't know about you two, but I don't trust the Fire Nation, not any of them. I mean, if even _Zuko_ thinks she's crazy and dangerous, then you know she's pretty bad. How do we know she wasn't just lying to get to Zuko?"

Aang frowned. "Huh. That would make sense."

"But they're Fire Nation," Katara said, her voice clipped and hard. "What's to stop them from killing her? Why is that something they'd lie about? That's just what they do."

"Not all of them," Aang said quietly, so that for a second, Katara might have imagined she heard it.

"Anyway," Sokka said, stopping Katara from questioning Aang about what he'd just said. "Maybe we should just stop thinking about it. She was an assassin-a trained killer. Who are we to say she wasn't just like them?"

"She saved our lives."

"Yeah, true. But think of how many more she's taken. Is that justified?"

Nobody said anything. The only sound that accompanied the rest of their journey was the mad howling of the wind, and their own guilty, confused thoughts.

* * *

**Blah, it has been far too long. I don't really have much of the next chapters written out, but I'm going to try really hard to work on them. Thanks so much for your unfaltering patience with me :) You rock. **

**Chapter Title Credit: Korn - _"Alone I Break"_**


End file.
